Insomnio
by Saori-Luna
Summary: En una noche en que no se puede dormir, no hay nada mejor que contar con la compañía de tu protector.


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada._

**INSOMNIO**

**Por Saori-Luna**

Frío…

Dolor…

Soledad…

Tres terribles sensaciones que invadieron la mente de Saori Athena en ese horrible orden, al despertar sobresaltada en medio de la madrugada por segunda noche consecutiva.

Confusa, miró el brazalete violeta sobre su brazo derecho; cada vez extraía su vitalidad con mayor fuerza, y era mucho más complicado aparentar que estaba bien.

Tomó el té que se encontraba sobre su mesa para ocasiones como esa, y sintió como su sabor la reconfortaba poco a poco. Con la mente un poco más despejada atinó a abrigarse un poco más, y se sumergió entre las colchas, esperando que Morfeo volviera a ella.

Sin embargo, 20 minutos después, éste aún no aparecía… y es que a pesar de estar ya abrigada, y con su dolor amortiguado por el té medicinal, la sensación de soledad aún no desaparecía.

Tal vez se había acostumbrado más de lo que creía a esa sensación de hogar que permanecía en la casa de la playa, donde durante la noche podían sentirse los cálidos cosmos de Koga y Shaina, y donde el cuidado de Tatsumi se veía en cada detalle.

Desde que había regresado al Santuario estaba teniendo problemas para dormir, y ella se lo había achacado a la tensa situación con Palas, pero se deba cuenta que esto iba más allá, y es que en Atenas ella no había logrado aún sentirse como en casa.

El sonido de un aleteo fuera de su puerta la sobresaltó, y se escondió aún más entre las cobijas, sintiendo como un afectuoso cosmos entraba en su habitación. Sus firmes pisadas se acercaban a su cama, y un leve sonido delataba una reverencia frente a ella.

No tendría ningún sentido continuar haciéndose la dormida o él podría quedarse en esa posición por el resto de la noche. Con una timidez que no sentía desde su adolescencia, abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse con una sonriente mirada castaña, acompañada de un intento para que su rostro permaneciera lo más serio posible.

Era demasiado divertido de ver, y Saori no puedo evitar echarse a reír, risa a la que se unió su protector casi inmediatamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Seiya?- le dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir después del ataque de risa.

-Bueno, me desperté en medio de la noche, y algo no me dejaba dormir. Pensé en venir a ver si estabas bien, y te encuentro hecha un ovillo entre las cobijas, pretendiendo estar dormida. ¿Qué clase de diosa hace eso, Saori-sama?

La heredera de los Kido abrió sus ojos sorprendida, su lengua presta a responder con un irónico comentario a aquel _–sama_ tan sarcástico, cuando entendió lo que el caballero de Sagitario pretendía.

Después de todo Seiya la conocía mejor que nadie en todo el Santuario, y ella había olvidado que aún le quedaba un amigo cercano en Grecia, el único que había decidido seguir con ella a pesar de todo (y no era que culpara a los demás por alejarse, le bastaba ver a Ryuho para saber que Shiryu había tomado la mejor decisión…).

En momentos como este no eran Athena y Sagitario, sino Saori y Seiya los que se encontraban, dejando a un lado todas las preocupaciones Olímpicas, y convirtiéndose solamente en un par de adultos jóvenes que compartían una amistad de infancia.

-No podía dormir, hacía mucho frío.

Seiya sonrió, despojándose de la armadura dorada, y acercándose más a la cama.

-Lo hubieras dicho antes- dijo mientras se recostaba en el borde, y la atraía hacia sí.

Al instante, Saori sintió como esa horrible soledad se desvanecía, y cerró sus ojos tranquilamente, preparándose para dormir.

Era un locura, pero por un momento deseó que todas sus noches terminaran así, en los brazos de su protector… bendito insomnio…

¿FIN?

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: bueno, por un momento se me ocurrió hacer de esta historia un lemon, pero el propósito inicial era explorar los sentimientos de una noche de insomnio, aunque no descarto una continuación n.n espero que les haya gustado, fue una idea loca, precisamente en una noche en que no podía dormir. Dedicado a todas las chicas de Saint Seiya Unión Fanfickera.

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
